Battery packs generally have a plurality of battery cells. Each battery cell further has electrodes that are coupled through fasteners to electrodes of other battery cells. However, the fasteners are relatively difficult to install during a manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved mechanical fastener that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.